


A Year Alone Together

by Psych101



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Counter Sex, Creampie, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psych101/pseuds/Psych101
Summary: One cycle, Magnus and Taako are left alone on the Starblaster. Where will this lead their relationship?





	A Year Alone Together

They’d been on this hellscape of a planet for two months now. The whole place seemed to be hostile, not one nice face in sight. They’d landed on an uninhabited field after nearly being shot out of the sky. It seemed unlikely they’d get the light of creation this cycle considering any attempt to make contact with any of the nearby cities meant being attacked. A whole militia versus the few of them was hardly fair, but these people didn’t seem to care.  
At least they were safe and together on the Starblaster, aside from Merle who’d already parlayed with John. These folks seemed to at least have the decency not to attack if they were left unbothered.   
But now, their luck must’ve run out or some shit. Here they came, fully armed, marching towards the ship. It was kind of a terrifying sight and Taako was torn between hiding out and blasting their asses to smithereens. Lup, however, had convinced him (and the rest of the crew) that they should try to talk first. Afterall, if they were approaching the ship there had to be less of a chance of them attacking.   
Indeed, she was right (as usual). They’d come to discuss terms of negotiation, however loosely that definition applied. What appeared to be their leader, an androgynous looking half-orc stepped forward to speak.  
Their terms were simple and clear. “You may choose four team members, no more and no less, to duel in our olympics. You’ll compete in battles of magic and mind. There will be no physical fighting. We reserve that for enemies.” So it was already becoming obvious, to Taako at least, who would go. “If your team manages to prove themselves worthy by placing, then, and only then, will we grant your team amnesty and allow you in to our city as well as our allies’. This is the only opportunity you’ll receive. You have precisely three days to accept. If, after those three days, your team does not show up for the competition, or if you outright refuse our generous offer, we will have no choice but to destroy you for trespassing.”  
Taako couldn’t help but jump at that, “Trespassing? Excuse me buckaroo, this is an empty plane! That seems pretty open territory to me!”  
Lup put a hand on his shoulder, but he was already pulling back because a mean looking tiefling now had her sword pointing right at his throat. He was not particularly a fan of that.   
The half-orc continued, as if Taako’s outburst didn’t even register to them, “As I said, you’ll have three days to decide. I look forward to your visit.” And then they smiled with false sincerity, like a bastard.  
Lup spoke up now, “Now what happens if we compete in these games and we lose?”  
Taako already had a strong suspicion of what the answer was, and the leader confirmed it. “Well, we have no place for losers in our society.”  
Once the ‘representatives’ were far in the distance, the crew members burst in to what was almost, but not quite, an argument. Mostly, it was because no one really wanted to go if everyone couldn’t go, but it was obvious who should go.  
“Shit, I’m really not much use to you guys if there’s no fighting. I think it’ll be best for me to stay here,” Magnus realized. No one wanted to agree, but there was no argument to be had.  
Lup was the first to volunteer, and Barry followed her. Davenport was one of their smartest and he seemed like a good candidate. That left two more members and one more spot on the team. Taako knew it should be Lucretia, but Lup and Lucretia had other plans.  
“I’m not going without you, Koko.” Was Lup’s argument, but Taako knew he wasn’t needed.  
“Listen, I don’t want you to go without me, but we both know you’re better at magic and smarter. How am I gonna compete in ‘battles of the mind’ or whatever bullshit? And if both of us go you won’t have enough room for all the smart people on the team. Y’all need Lucretia!” He sighed and sat down, already tired of having this argument. Why couldn’t she see that the ideal team didn’t include him. Lucretia was a better asset.  
“Don’t you dare fuckin’ say that about yourself. I am not better than you.” Lup was scowling, he knew she hated when he compared them, but this was just straight up truth.  
Lucretia spoke quietly, “Taako, I don’t wish to split you two up and I’m not sure how well I can really assist the team. It might be best for me to just stay here with Magnus.”  
Lup was getting in his face, something she tended to do when she was being particularly stubborn. “Listen, you know I love Luci and I’d love to have her but I want my brother to do this with me. A year is a long time to spend without you.”  
He could tell she was upset, but this was something he felt strongly about. “Lu-lu, Lucretia is smart as shit and I know you’ll need that where you’re going. Me ‘n’ Mags are stickin’ right here on this ship while y’all go kick some ass ‘Sides, it’s not even a full year anymore. That’s my final thoughts on the matter. ‘M not changin’ my mind on this one.” He had to put a brave face on if he was going to convince her.  
Lup sighed, frustrated but resigned. Taako knew he’d out-stubborned her. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go, but he knew what would be better for the team and it really wasn’t him.  
Lup grunted, turned away from him and towards Lucretia, who looked understandably confused. “Hey, Luce, I think my brother may be right on this one. We could use you and your smarty-pants-ness.”   
Lucretia looked at her, eye wide. “I guess if you agree, I should go.” She turned to him, “Are you sure, Taako?”  
He nodded at her, “Why else would I be fightin’ so hard about it?” He gave her a quick smile, then hopped up and swung an arm around Magus’ waist. “‘Sides, someone’s gotta keep Maggie company around here and we all know I’m the most interesting.” Magnus chuckled and he could feel his hearty laugh from this close. He could see Magnus blush a bit after he walked over to rest an arm on Lup’s shoulder. Was it because of him? Now that was something to remember for later.  
He rested his head on Lup’s shoulder and whispered, “Kick some ass, baby sister.” To which she responded by patting him on the head and laughing.

Three days passed and Lup, Barry, Davenport, and Lucretia were heading out. Magnus hugged everyone and Taako gave them each a sandwich for the road. Damn, this kinda sucked. It was weird to think about most likely not seeing them until next year. Lup stuck out her tongue and flipped him off as they walked out the door, making him laugh. She had a knack for just knowing when he needed that.   
And then they were gone. If things worked out, they’d return eventually with the light of creation. If not, well, he didn’t want to think about that. It was much easier to focus on simple things like cooking. Cooking he could do.   
He set to making Chicken Confit, it took long to cook and it would keep his mind sufficiently busy. While he was cooking, he could feel eyes on him. “Enjoying the show, big boy?” He turned around, locking eyes with Magnus, sitting at the island.   
He blushed, and jeezy creezy has he always been this easy to rile up? It was going to be an interesting year.   
With a hand on the back of his neck, he laughed, a hint of nervousness underneath. “Sorry, don’t want to bother you. I just didn’t feel like being alone just yet. There’s plenty of time for that, right?”   
“Yeah, ‘spose that’s true. Well, you’re in for a treat anyhow. ‘M makin’ a real good dish. Its gonna knock your socks clean off, Mags.”  
An even bigger laugh now, one that even made Taako smile. “If you’re cooking, I’m sure it's good. You always make the best food!” And shit, now he was almost blushing too. Damn.  
In the end, Taako made far too much. Enough for seven, probably. But that’s okay, it could be reused.   
The weeks went by, Taako cooked and Magnus watched. They spent a lot of time in the same room, but not a lot of time talking. The dynamic was strange now that it was just the two of them. 

About two months in, they were sitting in Magnus’ room. Taako was flipping through Fantasy Cosmo on the bed and Magnus was carving something, sitting at his desk. He looked over at Taako, opened his mouth, closed it again, and shook his head.  
Taako caught this out of the corner of his eye and put down his magazine. “Something on your mind, Bubalah?”   
“I was just thinking. Do you think we’ll hear from them soon? It’s been months now, you know?” He was frowning, and that was no good at all.  
Taako sighed, “I’m not sure. Been trying not to think about it, honestly. It’s real weird ‘round here without Lup though.” He looked down, uncomfortable.   
Magnus stood, and Taako beckoned him over, patting next to him on the bed. He chuckled, “So glad to be invited to sit on my own bed. Thank you.”  
“Yeah, well, I try to be gracious when the mood hits me,” he said, sprawling out in to Magnus’ lap. He didn’t really notice a time when they got close like this, but it had gotten lonely and it just seemed right.  
“Well thank god I’ve found you in a good mood then,” he replied, a hand stroking through the elf’s hair.   
“Yeah, you sure are.”

Five and a half months in, there was still no sign of the others. Taako had doubts that they’d be back before next cycle. One night, he woke up screaming, which was totally unacceptable. He found himself wandering to Magnus’ room without really thinking about it. He knocked on the door, heard a grunt, and waited. After a few moments, the door opened and a very sleepy and red-faced Magnus stood inside. “Is everything okay, Taako?”  
Taako just walked inside, hugging himself. Walking over to the bed, he half-whispered, “I couldn’t sleep alone tonight. Is this okay?”  
“I, uh, yeah this is fine,” he followed him to his bed. They settled in, Magnus spooning Taako. It was the best sleep either one had recently.   
God, it was all so terribly domestic. At this point they might as well exchange rings and get fuckin’ married. But they hadn’t even kissed. Yet. And shit, maybe Taako wanted that.  
They’d been sharing Magnus’ bed for two weeks when things started to change. Yeah, things had been different for a little while, but things had started to really change now. Every time he touched Magnus, he could feel this spark or some sort of bullshit between them. Was this what a crush felt like? He was in it deep.  
He was cooking, Magnus watched as usual. Suddenly, he spoke up, “Hey, Taako?”  
“What’s up, punkin?” He didn’t look up from the tomato he was cutting.  
“Sorry if this is dumb. Have you ever thought about, like, us?”  
Taako froze, still staring down at his cutting board. “I’m sorry, I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”  
And then he was walking over, he was standing right behind him. His hand was on his shoulder, and shit there was that feeling again. His voice was in his ear, low and husky like never before, “Taako, I’m talking about us. Don’t tell me you haven’t felt this too.”   
Taako turned around and looked in to his eyes. God, he was so attractive. And Taako’s very gay. “Mmm maybe a little.”  
Magnus laughed then, and it was so nice to watch. “A little, huh?” And hoo boy, Taako’s heart was beating like a hummingbird’s wings. And then he was leaning in. And then they were kissing, and it was so good. Magnus had his hands on his hips, and his grip was like heaven. Taako had a hand in his hair, and it had been too long since he’d last done this.  
Taako was lifted up on to the counter, his cutting board sitting off to the side and cooking forgotten for the moment. His legs were wrapped around the fighter as they continued to kiss. Magnus pulled back just enough to look at him. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered against his mouth, and Taako couldn’t help but moan. Then, oh god, and then Magnus’ hand was on his ear, all gentle, and jeez that was good as hell.   
“Shit, Mags, please don’t stop.” He was rocking his hips and he just wanted more.  
Magnus trailed past his lips, kissing down his neck. He stopped at the base of his ear and jaw, sucking on his skin and leaving a mark. Taako was whining, keening at that. So, he must’ve taken that as a sign to continue, because he left another one further down his neck. Fuck, that was nice. Magnus was pulling at the bottom of Taako’s shirt, and he pulled back just enough to pull it off. Then, he pulled off his own. If Taako wasn’t sure he was gay before, staring at shirtless Magnus certainly affirmed that.   
With one hand on the elf’s thigh and the other in his hair, Magnus kissed Taako again. There was a certain heat behind it, fueling them to move faster. Taako sucked on Magnus’ bottom lip as his hand moved up the blonde’s thigh, calloused hands over smooth coppery skin and under his skirt. His hand was cupping against his lace panties, and Taako was moaning in to his mouth. “Please, Maggie, please give it to me.”   
That got Magnus to moan, too, and then he pulled Taako’s panties down. His rough fingers circled around his clit and Taako was begging, “Oh, please give me more, you can do it big guy, please.” He just couldn’t stop himself and Magnus continued. His other hand caressed his ear gently before pinching the tip, and the elf almost shouted. “Sh-i-it! Magnus!” And Magnus just smiled against his neck, kissing down to his collarbone.   
“You know, you’re kinda noisy like this,” Magnus said, pushing one finger inside of Taako and smiling as he moaned.   
Taako rocked against his finger, “Oh, fuck you!”   
“I’m working on that,” he worked a second finger in as they both laughed. Taako chased his mouth, kissing Magnus as he moved three fingers in and out, rhythmically. He circled his thumb around Taako’s clit and it wasn’t long before he was leaning in to his shoulder, crying out. As far as orgasm’s go, this one was definitely on his top five list.  
He was still breathing deeply when he reached for Magnus’s pants. He pulled both them and his underwear down quickly and his cock was against his thigh. Taako wrapped a hand around his length and Magnus rocked in to it. They kissed briefly as Magnus pulled him closer.   
“Please Mags, I gotta have you.”   
He lifted him up to get a better angle and lined himself up. “You’ve got me, I’m right here,” he grunted as he pushed inside, filling Taako up.  
“Oh fuck, Mags, oh my god,” he was moaning as Magnus rocked in and out. Slow at first, but he was building up a rhythm. The kitchen was filled with the sound of skin-against-skin, and Magnus grunting as he pounded in to Taako. He sucked another mark in to his skin, this time at the shoulder.   
Breathless, Taako laughed, “You’re gonna make me look like I lost a fight.”  
“I want you so bad Taako.” He was moving faster, losing his rhythm, “Can I please cum in you? Shit, I want to make you mine.”  
“Oh, I’m all yours, baby,” he whined. And then Magnus was filling him up, moaning his name as he came. He rode out his orgasm before pulling out slowly. Taako could feel the cum leaking out of him, and fuck apparently he was super in to that. Magnus had his hand back on him, pushing his cum back inside and fingering him slowly. He brought him to a second orgasm, this one much quieter than the first, but still very good.  
Taako was blissed out, sitting on the counter. “Well that was certainly something, huh?”  
“Yeah, it really was.” He paused, putting his pants back on. “Do you want to lay down for a bit?”  
“Only if ya wanna carry me, big guy.” Magnus scooped him up and brought him to his bedroom. They laid down together, spooning. Shit was super domestic now.  
As they drifted off into a post sex nap, Taako mumbled something along the lines of, “Oh shit, I was cooking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I just wanted to write some Taagnus and it turned into I think literally the longest fic I've written to date. So here's this! Maybe I can get back to writing my slowburn soon.


End file.
